


Need

by maraudersgirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Post Sacrifice, Season 9 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersgirl47/pseuds/maraudersgirl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always wondered what the difference was between him and his siblings.<br/>Now, graceless, standing on the edge of the world, an angel blade once again being pressed against his chest, he can finally see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Castiel always wondered what the difference was between him and his siblings. He always knew that there was something there, something that was in the way of the processes he felt.

Now, graceless, standing on the edge of the world, an angel blade once again being pressed against his chest, he can finally see it.

The difference between him and his family is simple; they _can’t_ see it.

They can’t see the wonders that humanity truly holds. The beauty that shines from the tremendous souls, working their way to try and find the whole point, in this slowly revolving world.  
They can’t feel the strong thrum of energy that one feels when friends are made, hope is gained, and love is found.

As Castiel manages to pull himself back from the grasp attempting to cling onto him, he plunges his own blade into the angel in front of him. His brother falls to the ground with not even a crumpled groan, the shape of black wings burning themselves into the earth.

But that’s not the image that is burned into Castiel’s mind.

The image he sees is much stronger, much more important. The image he sees is his _point,_ his _reason._

_Dean._

It’s all so simple when you narrow it down to nothing but that.

The other Angels know how to fight for a cause that they are _told_ to fight for. They feel that their purpose for being is to do as they are told; ordered. They never really did grasp that whole free will concept.

But Castiel can see it now, feel it, his reason for existing is so dissimilar. His cause is Dean.  

It’s probably been that simple from the beginning. Ever since he laid his grace to Dean’s soul in Hell all those years ago; he was just too blind to see it.

The last Angel that had managed to find Castiel also falls, as Cas straightens himself up, a new determination coursing through his veins.

Maybe it was always supposed to be this way. Maybe it was all part of some grand plan, he was destined to find Dean and remain by his side till the end of eternity. Or even more possibly it wasn’t the plan at all. Like the rest of the script they’d thrown out the original and created their own, a great deal improved, turn of events.

Cas liked to believe it was the latter. One last way for him and his hunter to say ‘screw you’ to all the beings who liked to think they have it all worked out.

Wiping off the blood on his blade as best he could, Cas tucked the indestructible metal away inside his coat. The cleanliness of himself and his clothes could wait. Right now he had a more important matter to attend to.

Castiel had never truly understood why Dean wouldn’t leave him to rot in purgatory, especially when he was the cause of a good majority of Dean’s problems. But now, now he could feel it.

The sensation had always been there, dormant, trapped, _weak_ under the power of his grace. But now, now it flowed free. The strength of it coursing through his human heart, filling him with the sentiment Dean had expressed; _need._

Pure unadulterated _need._

Cas could feel it now. Feel it truly. And it was that feeling that would last him through the next few weeks. Hacking his way through his old kin, leaving a trail of bodies that would no doubt fill him with guilt soon after. But what he was making his way towards was much more important.

It was the direction of home. He knew he would find it broken; there would be problems to be solved and disasters still waiting to happen. But there would also be welcoming open arms. There was a space in the Winchesters home that had to be filled, and it was intended for him.

Castiel understood that the journey was long; far from over. But he was aware of his place in the story now.

It was simple. Always had been. Now he just had to make his way back.

Back to his reason for being, what need was required of him, and what he desired in return.

He just had to make his way back to _Dean._

 


End file.
